Orihime the Time Traveler
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Time travel Fic, and this story is shipping UlquiHime, though there is one-sided IshiHime,this story will contain some OCCness on Orihime's part, because Orihime-chan will be the kick ass heroine. Warning: Manga spoilers for . One thousand year blood war arc
1. The Future Sucks

Bleach Fanfiction

Title: Orihime the Time Traveler

Main paring: Orihime and Ulquillora

**AN:** WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ME! I post so many new stories when I have others to finish, but I said fuck with it I'm posting this up, and this story is shipping UlquiHime, though there would be one-sided IshiHime, but this is my first story shipping UlquiHime so I am excited, also this story will contain some OCCness on Orihime's part.

Orihime-chan will be the kick ass heroine, so I came up with this story in my notebook and I'm about in page 27, I am not going to write word per word in my notebook but I am basing it on it, so in a way it is kind of almost done… na it has a lot way to go but here you guys go another Time Travel fic, but this time it's Orihime and she really strong and…well a wittle' bit more determined, okay? Well now the story begins…

*Warning Character Death*

Chapter 1: The Future Sucks

_(Orihime was in Hueco Mundo and she roamed the sands waiting for her team of resistance fighters to come back, she was a little pissed that they went on without her while she had to take care of the injured, Orihime went back to the small camp where Isane Kotetsu was tending to the injured, none where to severe one had a massive cut in his back and he was suffering from blood loss, but he was getting his transfusion, mostly Orihime got the injured that where close to death, so she has seen those types of injuries personally. Orihime had stopped mourning for the dead ,when Tatsuki-chan died, if someone from the past looked at Orihime now they wouldn't recognize her, she had cold gray eyes, the war seemed to change her, it made her stronger she was known as the Demon Fairy, Cold Gazer, and Hime…Because when she fought she looked like a beautiful merciless angel, she was strong holding of as one of the strongest people in the resistance and Orihime was critical in the war, she was a healer…(AN; for those Naruto fans out there do you know how Tsunade made those rules for Iryō Ninjutsu, how the Medical nin is always the last one to die, now that's mostly why Orihime was protected… though where I am telling this story she doesn't need protection, because she totally fricken' bad ass!...*cough* anyways back to the prologue…) Orihime was waiting for a small team of her friends to come back, she in the meantime growled on how she just wanted to bloody murder Juha Bach, oh yes it was him, that started this endless war because he fed on it, he needed endless conflict to see to hear… to do anything, but he had his followers in the end of his finger and they would gladly fight for him, except one person Uryu, if he could Uryu would gladly come back, we all know the true reason, but he was stuck on fighting his nakama, the pain, the guilt, but there he was in Juha Bach side… that pain, made her so angry she wanted this war to end. 11 years had passed since Juha Bach had started this war,11 years when he took over the world, every year seemed like a thousand years being taken out of her, they were all tired, but still they all hoped, but Orihime… she felt like truly she would be the last one to die, surely she was right.)_

**POV: Orihime**

I heard a scream where I was sitting, the voice sounded like an animal that was being put to death, I ran out and I saw Ichigo crying on the floor clutching as small bundle in his arms, I looked at the small team that had left me behind and I scolded at them, they gave me a guilty look, I looked at Ichigo again who was trembling, shaking, he seemed to be in pain, but I knew very quickly that it wasn't an injury he was suffering for, no, this was one of a broken heart, then Ichigo's eyes flashed to meet my cold ones, there was so much hope in his eyes, my body raced to Ichigo and I looked at Rukia's life source depleting, she was dying. This small girl in his arms was the one that was the cause of his suffering.

"Can you heal her?" he mumbles and my Shunn Shunn Rika extended to Rukia, I was anxious but I focused on keeping Rukia alive, I didn't want her to die, she was one of my friends my closest friends, but her life was slipping off my fingers, I panicked.

"Rukia don't you dare leave us," my voice broke, everybody gasped, it was fair in of that they had seen their strongest leader crying like a little boy, but now the Cold Gazer… Rukia managed to open her eyes and she looked at Ichigo with so much love, Rukia clutched into my arm and she looked at Ichigo with sad, but loving eyes. She reached for his cheek, I knew she was asking for a last kiss, Ichigo leaned down and gave in to her last wish and then they separated, but Ichigo looked at Rukia and Rukia smiled. "I love you baka," and then her eyes faded out, My heart started to crack my body trembled and my throat was aching… no no it was my heart that was aching, I felt like it was about to burst and then I started to cry, Rukia had left us that day and that was when we lost two of our best fighters, when Rukia died it had set on Ichigo's death sentence as well, those two… they were connected so it was no surprise to us how quickly he left us after that. That day our hope seemed to vanish, our little resistance died with them.

…

'They're all dead,' I say with cold eyes as I stare into the eyes of Uryu, I look down at my blade and see Uryu's blood, I had stabbed him, I have his body in my arms and I remember his last moments.

_"I am sorry for causing you so much pain," he said as he clutched at my Kimono and making it more bloodier, but I didn't care, again tears where running down my eyes, another of my friends from Karakura had died, if he died then I was all alone… his death was near, and I only sustained his life force in of to have this moment, I always knew I would be the last one to die, I lean my head against his chest and he then lifts my chin, "I am sorry," he says again and I meet with his navy blue eyes._

_"Idiot I am sorry for not killing that bastard and setting you free, I am sorry," I say as I then clutch at his bloody Vandenreich uniform, "God how I wished this never happened," I say as I touch his face and then he pulled me forcefully to his face, my cheeks turned red, but then he lowered me down and his lips skinned my ear._

_"Go to my lab, this is your last mission," he whispers to me, my head cocked why go there and his room should be heavenly guarded that is Sternritter territory, he then hands me a key and I look at him with sad eyes, he was going to die now, I gripped at the key and then crashed my lips into his, I knew he liked me, I know he loved me, I loved him too… fuck I loved everybody, I know I didn't love him the way he does, but I kissed him, because for one this was my last mission and I have never kissed anyone before and I prefer Uryu to be the one to have my first kiss, and second I am sure he would have loved this, he was a dying man he needed a first and a last kiss._

_"Thank you Orihime," he said with a smile as he said that I smiled back, which has been the first time in years, I hug Uryu I clutch at his chest and then he dies on my arms._

This was it I thought as I walked up in front of Sternritter territory, I looked at the door with cold eyes, and then with my hand I extended my reatsu and destroyed the door to pieces, I met so many quincies when the alarm sounded and I just cut them down as they got closer, my kimono was ripped from the fighting from the mission earlier to kill Uryu, my kimono was ripped to show my waist and ripped in of to see my slim toned legs, my reatsu flanked around me and destroyed anything in a mile radius, the killing that I did in this mission, there was so much death and blood that I wouldn't remember half of it, I was the demon fairy as I slashed down on my enemies with Tsubaki all I needed at the moment was him, after that I will release all of them Shun'ō, Ayame, Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily. I found it odd how easy it was to kill the foot soldiers and then I reached Uryu's room there stood Haschwalth, Stern Ritter B.

"Attacking during the night?" he asked.

"Fuck off," I growled as I walked toward the door.

"You're not here to kill Majesty?" he asked, but all I did was make my reatsu grow, he paused with the immense aura of my power.

"Shun'ō, Ayame, Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily and Tsubaki I reject," I say and then his eyes widen even more, I had did nothing, I had just stood there, I could see him asking himself, how? How did I defeat him so easily, but my cold eyes only held one thing…DIE!

I passed him and he finally died, I swung the door open and I found myself in Uryu's room, when I caught his sent, my chest hurt of the memory I then looked at the key and tried to place it to the room, I have never been here so I didn't get what Uryu wanted me to do and then the key glowed, I moved then and I went to the side of the room that was more of a room to live then the lab I walked and I paused in front of a desk that was well organized and expected of Uryu, my eyes caught a white box, I then grabbed the box with my other hand and I saw a little slot where I believed the key that Uryu got me should enter, once I hear a little click I twist it and the box opens and I see a small white marble, that is labeled Time Machine, I gap and then laugh out loud.

"Oh my god Uryu this is probably a sick joke or you are a mother fuckin genius," I grin as I then take hold of the marble and throw the box over my shoulder. I then feel like the little marble was demanding me for some reatsu, I chuckled and fed the marble.

"Where would you like to go?" the command system asked, I thought about it hard, and I thought about a time where I was friends with the Soul Society a time where I know I can gain their trust, but then I thought about Nel-chan and the other Arrancars that had become good friends until they died, I thought about the Vizards and of my friends of Karakura … Which place would be perfect? I knew if I traveled back in time before I was born there might be a problem there, but to get stronger and kill Yhwach I didn't need 20 years I was confident inof that I would be strong to defeat him in maybe two years' time, but then I wondered what would happen if I traveled back in time and there was two Orihime's and what would happen if instead if I fused with my younger self I lacked the power that I had right now, all the what ifs came popping up and I couldn't help but feel nervous, but then I shook my head, I will defeat him, look at me now I killed Haschwalth with no problem, my resolve strengthen and I thought of that day, that day where I had that resolve to save my friends the day I sacrificed myself to Ulquillora.

**Review are greatly appreciated. **


	2. I AM BACK BABY!

**Chapter 2:** I AM BACK BABY!

* * *

Without warning Future Orihime was thrust into the past, first the past Orihime froze, and she tried to recollect her thoughts and then past Orihime became future bad ass Orhime! Orihime was in a big pit like training field in the Soul Society, Rukia was there as well as Ukitake and Shūhei who were looking from the top of the pit, they froze as well as they noticed the change in Orihime's spiritual pressure and this is where our epic Heroine starts her time travel adventure to save her love ones from a sucky future…

* * *

**POV Orihime**

When I noticed the three spiritual pressures, I smiled happily I AM BACK BABY, but then I fell down to my knees, and I noticed that I was trying to get used to my old body, I was surprised that I was in my school uniform, I had gotten so use to wearing kimonos, that it felt a little strange, but I smiled at my uniform, it has been a long time.

"Orihime are you okay?" asked a worried voice, I looked up and when I saw Rukia, I jumped her.

"RUUUKIAAA!" I yell as I give her a death giving bear hug like Nel-chan.

"Ori….him…me… your….boobs," she gasped as she tried to breath, I look down and see her face, her violet eyes fuelled with life, I let her go as she then stands a few feet from me and she tries to get her breath again and I can't stop giving her a smile, it has been so long since I've been so happy like this, thank you future Uryu, THANK YOU! Oh god I want to give her another hug but I am a little sacred if I do I might kill her, I then see Ukitake and Shūhei come down and they were looking at me, with a worried and curious expression, but when I see them, I flash to them in a yellow light bellow my feet and grab the two and give them a death grip, as the memories of their deaths come back to me, I feel a little sad that I didn't cry for them but even so I was very glad that they were alive, and I was sure they can take my hugs, when I separated from them I could see an embarrassed face from all of them, I just then turned to Ukitake-kun and smiled.

"I need to talk to Soi-taicho," I tell them.

"Wait what is going on?" Rukia asked, "What is this spiritual pressure? Is it yours Orihime? It's surrounding the Seretei in a kind of blanket," Rukia noted.

"All will be explained Rukia, but please do believe what I tell you even to how unbelievable it is," I tell her, she nods, and I look back at Ukitake.

"Taicho?" I ask, Ukitake nods and Shūhei looks at me with a curious frown, but all I can manage was a smile, Ukitake then nods and he then starts leading me to 1st division barracks to Yamamoto's office, Rukia walking right behind. (AN; at this time Shūhei leaves since he is very busy with a lot of duties, since he has no captain)

…

"Orihime Inoue was that your reatsu?" asked captain commander as we entered his office, I chuckled at the question, that was the first thing they asked.

"Yes Yamamoto-san," I say as I bow and show my respects to the man, though I never met him personally, he was respected from all my nakama. I see that all eyes are on me, they seem also shocked to see my eyes, I sigh at that, the happy Orihime was gone for the moment. There was something serious to discuss, "Though we are now in a level of emergency there would be a coming of another, in two years' time, even more worse than Aizen," I inform as I look up and meet eyes with Captain Commander, they were brown, he then expected me, and he then petted his beard in a thinking manner.

"And what is this new threat we will be facing?" he asked.

"Juha Bach," I respond and his eyes widen.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, well more like demanded.

"I am 13 years from the future and he has taken over the world two years from now, Yamamoto-san," I say and we stare at each other, and I feel like he could see my soul, like he can see what I have been through, I know he can tell I am not lying, because my cold serious face said everything.

"I see, do you believe you are strong inof to defeat him now, since I did fail to do so?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but I will also wish for the strength of my nakama, to do so" I say.

"So you will tell us the set event that will transpire?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course, I did come to change these events and I will need all the help I can get," I said with a grin, he nods.

"We should call a captain meeting for this," he says and then nods at his fukataicho Sasbiskue and he opens the door to leave, but a messenger arrives.

"Yamamoto soi-taicho there is four arrancar in Karakura town, how should we proceed?" he asked with his head held low in respect.

"I see," I mumble and a plan starts forming in my head.

"Karakura?" Rukia asks, I could see that she gets a little anxious, she is worried about her nakama stationed in Karakura town, and the people, and mostly an orange haired substitute shinigami.

"Yamamoto-san Aizen has dispatched these Espada level arrancar to get me, so he could use me to divide your forces, also as my power does intrigue him," I explain shortly.

"Explain," he ordered.

…

"I see," Yamamoto thinks from the new set of information.

"Yamamoto-san, Aizen is still a problem and he is someone I could deal with," I tell him.

"Orihime," Rukia said, all our eyes shift to Rukia, I smile at her, she didn't want to doubt me, she is just having a difficult time believing me.

"Do not worry Rukia I will do everything in my power to protect all of you," I tell her as I give her one of my serious look, she then nodded.

"I think I should let the set of events pass like they did, let them take me, so then I could end this," I then grin, "Does really remind me a lot like what happened in Troy, I am the horse," I grin as I chuckle at my reference, though no one really got it.

"I see so you will be our spy," Yamamoto said.

"Talking about spies I guess I won't be alone," I say, when I say that Yamamoto grunts in a question manner while Rukia and Ukitake cock their heads.

"What is that you mean about that you won't be alone?" asked Ukitake.

"Gin Ichimaru has learned of Aizen's ways in the very begging all the things he has done at this moments is to kill Aizen, that is what I mean I won't be alone, it has been his long wish to see him dead," I explain to them, though I am a little surprised that I remembered this little thing about him, but this had to do with my best friend Rangiku so I guess I shouldn't have been to surprised, Gin's death did affect her.

"I see, then we will leave this mission to you," Yamamoto says.

"Yes, but after this we will have a lot to discuss," I tell him, and he nods.

"Rukia I think you should hurry or you will be late to save our dear Ichigo," I tell her.

"Hai," she says and she runs of and Yamamoto starts to order the messenger send a message to the Kido Corps to stabilize the Dengai, as he talking to him and doing his business I then look at Ukitake with a frown.

"Is there something wrong Orihime?" he asks.

"Your illness I've healed it before, can I heal it now?" I ask, his eyes widen, but he then nods quickly. A few minutes I was done, Yamato gave a happy grunt and then send me on my way.

…

This time no other Shinigami would escort me, they opened the Senkaimon and I got ready as I lowered my spiritual pressure as it was in my teens, so not to cause suspicion, I waved goodbye at Ukitake who had chosen to escort me personally.

"Ja ne," I said and he nodded.

"Good luck Orihime-chan," he said, I smiled and started running and the door closed behind me and I kept on running and then I heard his voice.

" What? Just you?" he said I paused and turned around as I felt the garganta opening. "This is unexpected, Soul Society must be completely incompetent, to not even leave one guard," he said.

"Who is there?" I ask and then from the Garganta comes out Ulquillora, his piercing green eyes gaze at me I can't act scared for some reason, I can't stop looking at his eyes and I then remember the time he died, the time he turned to dust, the time we reached for each other, what really happened that day did he really start to get what a heart is, it seemed like he did, I wanted to do that again, for some reason I reached out for him, but he only cocked his head, when I saw confusion, I grinned, for some reason I also wanted to see all his expressions, I wanted to see more than that unemotional face, I knew he is able to feel, even when I was cold and unemotional I was still able to feel, I wondered if he could feel joy? I wonder…

"My name is Ulquillora Ciffer," he says I then lower my hand and gaze back with the same type of curiousness.

"I am Orihime Inoue," I tell him.

"I already know that women," he says in annoyed and emotionless tone.

"I was trying to be polite, you introduced yourself I should also, though this is not the first time we have met," I note as I then start walking to him.

"Yes," he says.

"What business do you have with me?" I ask as he then cocks his head again, curious at my toneless voice, just like him.

"Come with me women," he said. I was going to give al sly remark but then, "Silence," I opened my mouth, but he gave me that annoyed look with his emotionless face, I then scolded, but I closed my mouth I wasn't being polite, I was going to interrupt him.

"Yes will be the next word you speak, say anything else will result in a swift death," he says, when the next words come out of his mouth, I remembered those words, "Not you, but for your nakama," he says and then behind him shows images of Rangiku, Ichigo and Toshiro getting hurt, naturally I am worried for them, I had just got them back, I hoped Rukia made in time just like last time, but still I was worried I didn't have to act. I was worried. "Don't ask questions, don't say a word, you have no rights and no options. In your hands you hold the rope, keeping the guillotine safely suspended above the neck of your comrades. I hope you understand women we are not negotiating , I'm giving you and order, my business is that of Aizen-sama and he has desired of your power, I have been ordered to bring you back unharmed," he said and then his gaze hardens more colder, "I will say this again come with me women."

* * *

**AN: How did I do? I would really want to know, so please review, but don't say I am writing Ulquillora's name wrong, it is written that way intentionally, anyways shout out to my reviewers, hope you liked this chapter, well then bye bye. **


	3. Good Bye for Now

**Chapter Three: **Goodbye for now.

**Orihime's POV**

"Take this and do not remove it ," Ulquillora orders, I roll my eyes at his tone, he raises an eyebrow, but continues, "While wearing it a special type of barrier will surround you, and you will be invisible to the outside world, and only we arrancars will be aware of your presence," he says as he hands me a bracelet and he drops it at my palm, "You will find that you have one more ability, while you have it on you will be able to pass through any physical object, that exists in your world, don't take it off for any reason," he said and we met eyes again, and again I could not look away, "You have 12 hours, I give you permission to say goodbye to only one person during that time, however if that person realizes what you are doing, then you would have disobeyed my orders. We will rondevu where we met, I will be awaiting for you at midnight," he tells me as he turns his back but he still keeps his gaze, he starts walking away and I then flash to him, his eyes widen in surprise at my speed, I then grab his palm, I knew this was an order, but…

"Thank you," I tell him, I let go of his arm before he can flinch back, I turn away from him and start to head to the end of the Senkaimon, I could still feel his presence when I reach the end, I look back and he seems so far away, I turn my back from him, and he can't see my grin plastered in my face and then the end of the Senkaimon opens, and I see that the fights where heading to its climax, from Ichigo and Rukia's fight, and Shinji had just appeared, I grinned when I feel his spiritual pressure and I jump down landing in more of the business side of Karakura, when I see this place of course I feel a nostalgic feeling, my home, it has been a long time.

I look around the stores and people are walking, some passing right through me, I feel a little weird out by that, so I jump up in the rooftops and I extend my senses and feel Ulquillora stopping Rangiku and Toshiro's fight, I relax, the fights will stop anytime soon, anyways I do believe my friends need the experience. I start jumping over rooftops and headed back to my apartment, I smile wildly at my home, it had been such a long time, I grab my key that was under my carpet mat and then opened the door, the smell, the everything, it was bringing me to an emotional breaking point. I took of my shoes in a rush to my kitchen, there I can find all my food and all the random s*it I loved to eat as a teen and I was so f*cken happy… I don't know why I am cussing inside my mind, all that matters is my food! As all the food was set on the table I clapped my hands and said, "Thank you Uryu," with my prayer done and done, I then proceeded to stuff my face.

**…**

"Allright done," I say as I look down at my letter that instructed Rangiku and Toshiro for the chores around the house and a little something I have in store as well, I even put sticky notes around the house, just what ifs. I then look around my apartment, it was just a good bye for now, I then walk out and see that the sun is starting to set, I freeze in the street.

_"I give you permission to say goodbye to only one person during that time."_

One person.

_"However if that person realizes what you are doing, then you would have disobeyed my orders," _the memories rang in my ears.

Okay, time to head to Ichigo's.

As I start walking to his house I pause when I feel Uryu's reatsu, yeah I'll stayed clear of him, if I choose to say goodbye to him he would realize what I am doing. Uryu's a genius, he created a time machine, it makes him even more than a genius… yeah stay away from him, I think as I walk away.

When I reached Ichigo's house I pass right through the walls and head to his room, seeing Yuzu and Karin with drool on their faces, brought a smile on my face, I look at Karin and then my smile drops, Karin had become a warrior in the war, even Yuzu, I had taken them in and showed them everything to survive in the war, but they still … died.

Karin and Yuzu became my students, now that I look at them, innocent and young, it just made my resolve stronger, Yuzu who didn't have much reatsu to even see ghost, it makes me think again of how much had changed. I then look back at Ichigo and I then see that someone else was on the other side of Ichigo's bed. I look over the bed to see that it's Rukia who is grabbing on to his hand; I raise an eyebrow at that, that didn't happen last time, though I shrug and move over Yuzu and Karin and I take a look of Ichigo's sleeping form, a large grin forms at seeing Rukia and Ichigo together, but then I think of the time when seeing Rukia and Ichigo together actually hurt, I smile even more, now it made me happier that these two people that I had grown to love where happy together.

"Ichigo this time I am not going to confess my love for you, I don't really love you that way anymore, it was a childhood crush, I have matured… a lot," I nod as I remember the war, it made you really grow up faster. "I hope you don't worry about me like last time Ichigo, and Rukia please explain to Ichigo I am from the future, so he doesn't go and try to save me again, or I'll kick his ass, as will you for his foolishness," I chuckle at that and then start healing Ichigo.

"I really do hope you and Kuchiki get together soon, in the future you guys make a bad ass couples like Nel and Grimmjow, Hiyori and Shinji and the others…haha just for old time sake… I love you Ichigo," I say as I kiss him in the cheek and then I move to Yuzu and Karin.

"Love you to my two students," I say as I give them a kiss each on their forehead.

"Love you Rukia," I say as I jump over Ichigo's bed to the wall and there is Rukia, I lean down and kiss her on the cheek and I smile.

"Ja ne," I say and head out through Ichigo's wall.

…

As I walk to rondevu with Ulquillora, I thought of what he said, I give you permission to say goodbye to one friend, but I said goodbye to four, hahaha … and they can't know that I am leaving? Psh, Rukia already knows about my plans, she knows what's going on, haha, I totally went against all his orders, but I really don't think he'll find out, I thought as I kept on walking, I passed a lot of reatsus as I headed that way, there so many people I wanted to see again, but I moved forward the day was ending and Ulquillora will start wondering about me, I reached the park and I could feel Ulquillora's reatsu I took my time walking there, and then I saw him, seeing him with no expression I gave him the same no expressional face, but when our eyes met he could see humor in them, his eyes were wondering about the humor in my eyes, but he kept his no expressed face, as I reached him he cocked his head at me, and I thought I had inof of his curious face I wanted to see more.

"Ulquillora-kun I am here," I said in a sing-song voice as I skipped and then twirled, he turns around giving me his signature unfazed look, I pout since I didn't get him annoyed, I then flashed behind him, his eyes widen I wrapped my arms around him and my face was close to his ear.

"I am here Ulquillora-kun," I say in a seductive tone, he pushes of my arms and he scolds, when he see me grins triumphantly he sighs and puts on his emotionless face again.

"Time to go or we are going to be late," he then says as he opens a garganta and puts his hands on his pockets, I shrug and then look over Karakura town.

"Ja ne," I say to Karakura town as I wave at it, Ulquillora turns around and raises his eyebrow at me.

"You act as you are going to come back?" he asks

All he gets is a smile…

…

Looking again at Las Noches walls it really brought me a sense that I had to get on the game, meeting Aizen again was getting closer so I had to be presentable, since I showed Ulquillora this side of me I had to show some side to Aizen as well, but I knew in the meeting I should show some fear, though it would be fake, my mind kept on going back to Gin, I didn't know his spiritual pressure well inof, if only I did? Anyways back to the game…Orihime presentable… got to be presentable and show those acting skills deep within in me… hoped those acting skills Rukia gave me worked.

"Welcome to our castle, Las Noches," Aizen says as he sits on top of his throne looking down at us. "You're called Inoue Orihime, right?"

"Yes," I respond

"I'm sorry to rush this, but, Orihime, could you show me your power?" the tone of his voice didn't see demanding, even the choice of words, but they were demanding none the less, 'okay' I sight internally and I pretend to feel uneasy with Aizen's power. Aizen then turns to Luppi, finally looking away "It seems that there are some who don't approve of bringing you here. Isn't that right, Luppi?"

"Obviously, our entire battle was just a diversion so that we could bring this single girl here. There's no way I could approve of that!" Luppi growls.

Aizen shakes his head disapprovingly, "I'm sorry, I hadn't predicated that you would get beaten up so badly," Luppi gets upset with his words, I grin internally but then my thoughts where interrupted by Aizen's next words "Ah, yes, we can do that," he thinks to himself, "Orihime, please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power."

"No way! That's crazy, Aizen-sama," Luppi denies. "Grimmjow? Commander Tousen turned his arm to ash, how are you supposed to heal something that doesn't exist?!" I turn to look at Grimmjow, I scoff at his lack of him believing of my power and potential, it was a punch to my ego, I look at Grimmjow and memories flash of him, him becoming my friend, I walk towards him and he looks at me with a frown. "She isn't God!" Luppi yells

"Souten Kisshun, I reject" I say, and Grimmjow's arm is growing back.

"Hey! Are you listening, woman?! A little performance isn't gonna save your life, so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you! That power is fake! There's no reason to let someone like you..." He stops, notices my power and his eyes widen, "live," he finishes with his mouth now hanging open. "How? That's way beyond any kind of healing technique! What the hell did you do, woman?!" he demands

"My power is rejection," I say and I notice that I caught Aizen off-guard, but I wanted to explain my power. "My ability allows me to limit, reject or deny things that happen to a certain object, it allows me to make things as they were before anything has happened to them, but there is more to this power," I say as I look at all of them, "I do have offensive capabilities," I then frown at Luppi, " I am not as week as you think," I say I then retreat, my ego couldn't take it I had to defend itself, I could see Aizen grinning down at me, giving me like an approving smile a dad would give it's daughter.

"Hey woman, heal one more spot," Grimmjow says as he turns around and points at his back, I turn to him again to heal the gash, as it starts to heal his number 6 tattoo, appears.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?!" Luppi demands, Grimmjow grins and he flashed to him and stabs Luppie with his now healed arm, "Grimmjow, you bastard!" he says as he spits out blood

"Damn right," he grins even wider "Later, former number 6!" he says as fires a cero with his other arm, and Luppi dies, Grimmjow cackles insanely, "It's back! My power's back! I'm 6! The 6th Espada, Grimmjow!"

Ya for Grimmjow, I think with not that much enthusiasm.

**AN:** Review and Follow

PS: you guys that are wondering what Ja ne means it mean see you later


End file.
